


Yearning

by Mareel



Series: Now [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, M/M, ent_musing RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost without you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> For Kipli and her Malcolm muse. Yes, it's unapologetically mushy, but from the heart.
> 
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 05/24/2004_  
> 

_ **Yearning** _

I miss you so much, love.  
It's the small things I miss most...

Your head resting on my shoulder,  
your hand on my heart as you curl up in my lap.

The softness of your voice as you wish me goodnight,  
and the softness of the evening's last kiss.

I long to see the light in your eyes when you tell me you love me,  
the smile my fingertips can coax from your lips.

It's hard to fall asleep without your warmth,  
but I wrap myself in thoughts of your love.

Come home to me, my Malcolm.  
I need you.

~the end~


End file.
